Hanukkah is Interesting
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Eight days eight oneshots Each following Danny Sam and Tucker s adventures during one very interesting holiday Warning as much DannyxSam fluff I can stomach writing Please R R Chapter 8 finally up! Sorry its late fanfiction wouldn't let me submit it! Done
1. Thongs and Flagpoles Don't Mix

I don't celebrate Hanukkah so I don't really know too much about it. So please give any suggestions for later chapters.

* * *

Tuesday December 4, otherwise known as the day Sam Manson starts acting… HAPPY. Yes you herd me right. Happy. Yep, I'm scared too. So were Danny and Tucker, yet this year she didn't seem nearly as happy for some reason. The two friends puzzled over this for a while. Finally in class Sam revealed her self. No! Not like that! I mean she revealed why she wasn't as happy. In Mr. Lancer's class he was busy lecturing about something or another; he was half asleep from Christmas shopping and was probably just making unintelligible mumbles. It was then Sam raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Manson?" The teacher asked, glad that there was something to keep him from falling asleep standing up.

"I was just wondering why it is that we get Christmas off but not Hanukkah. Hanukkah is just a religiously significant as Christmas and it is spared the horrible commercialism." Sam waited for an answer. Soon all the other Jewish students, as well as other who agreed with this and the people who just wanted less school began to talk and whisper to each other in agreement.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I'll bring that up with the facility at lunch." Mr. Lancer replied. Later that lunch everyone was eating, talking or sleeping or all three at once. How exactly one can do that I'll never know.

"Attention students of Casper High!" Mr. Lancer yelled over crowed. Of course no one paid attention. "I have important news regarding the winter break!" This got everyone's attention. "Ms. Sam Manson has brought up a very important issue. Why do students not have Hanukkah off if it is as just important as Christmas. Well in light of this we've decided she's right." Everyone cheered. "So we've decided in order to make things fair we're going to remove the Winter Break. See all of you Christmas morning." Lancer then ran out of the lunchroom before the kids saw him as a target. They all turned their attention to Sam.

"Hehe, you know, the holidays are about spending time together. Don't hurt me!" The student Body surrounded her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ILIKEBACONILIKEBACONILIKEBACONILIKEBACONILIKEBACONBILLYMAN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just had to 'live dangerously' and wear a thong today…" Needless to say Sam now hung from the flagpole; fortunately her butt was starting to go numb so the extreme pain from the never-ending atomic wedgie wasn't so bad. She then saw Danny and Tucker walk by. "Thank goodness you guys are here! Let me down! Wait, where are you guys going? You're not still mad at me are you? Come back!" The two boys saluted her and left. Sam dangled for another five minutes before she heard a ripping noise… "Guys! I don't think my underwear can hold out much longer! Help me!"

Finally the strain of the flagpole wedgie proved too much for Sam's thong (which she owned purely out of a game of truth or dare that had gotten out of hand. Poor Tucker, he could never look at radishes the same way again.) And so she fell. When people rocket to the ground nearly two stories below often their life flashed before their eyes. This was no different for Sam. Let us look into her train of thought at this time. "Awe, baby-me is so cute. Ooh there's me saying my first word! Ooh here's second grade, the time Tucker threw up in my lunch box, and here's middle school. There's me getting 'the talk' I can't believe my mom used Danny as an example in it! And there's the time I shaved my head… And there's the first day of high school, ooh and last week, and there's Danny and I making out in the broom closet, and the turkeys... and here's this morning and here's me being wedgied to the flagpole. I can't believe I stayed up there this long. I guess that's it so far. Oh and here's now. The part where I die. Funny, I always thought my death would involve romantic tension, jumper cables, and poisonous shoes…" The Goth began to wonder why the ground stopped getting closer. It was then she noticed Danny had caught her.

"Did you really think I'd let you fall?" Danny asked as he lowered her to the ground.

"Yes." Sam then grimaced in pain.

"Grr, its gonna take a pair pliers to get what's left of my underwear off." She then began the task of awkwardly waddling home. Danny had simply vanished. When Sam finally arrived at the door she let herself in and noticed a small wrapped box on the floor. Painfully, she bent over and picked to the present up. Seeing it was addressed to her, Sam opened the box and saw a note. It read "Happy Hanukkah Sam." In very familiar handwriting. Beneath it was a pair of pliers.

"Very funny Danny." And she went up to her room. The air where she had been standing a few moments ago chuckled…

* * *

I know this was kind of a Sam bashing chapter but I'm just poking a bit of fun. The next ones are going to be pure randomness and fluffy DXS moments. But I'm not making any promises about updating once a day until Hanukkah's over. But I'll try. I hope you like the first day. And again suggestions are very much welcomed! 


	2. Dreidels are Good and Fun For You

This chapter is basically a boat load of DXS fluff, and giant dreidel monsters…

* * *

Things were good on the second day of Hanukkah. Sam, afraid she would be suspended from the flagpole again had done two things, one she resolved to never wear a thong again and two; she managed to bribe the school system to restore winter break. It was one of the few times she was grateful for being a cellophane toothpick wrapping heiress, scratch that, the only time. So with winter break now lasting the rest of December one Danny Fenton did the only reasonable thing. He slept in.

In fact, by noon he was still fast asleep. Sam had just come into his room and was trying to change that.

"Wakey wakey Danny. Time to get up. Your girlfriend commands it!" Sam almost never called herself Danny's girlfriend. Usually they skirted around this issue and most of the time called each other their significant others. She only used the g word when she was desperate. Hey, you would be too if you had been trying to wake up Danny for thirty minutes straight. After much shaking Sam finally was at her wits end.

"Hmm, I guess sense Danny's asleep and clearly not getting up I'll just take off all my clothes… five… four… three… two… one…" Danny jumped out of bed. A look of disappointment crossed his face when he realized he'd been tricked.

"I'm going back to bed." Danny then climbed back to his bed and began fake snoring.

"But I'm bored." Sam pleaded.

"Tucker's available."

"I don't exactly want to kiss him." This got Danny's attention.

"So, what exactly did you want to do?" He asked slyly.

"Well, I never thanked you for my Hanukkah present…"

A few minutes later Jazz walked in. Just as she had been expecting, the two were kissing.

"Mom says keep the door open!" Jazz screeched.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Probably because mom doesn't want to be a grandma in nine months."

Danny and Sam's faces both turned beet red.

"Come on Jazz, we weren't gonna" Jazz raised her hand up in a 'stop, I don't want to here the end of that sentence' gesture. She then left.

"My place?"

"Definitely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny flew towards his significant other's house, while said soul mate was snuggled up against him. Soon the two got so preoccupied with cuddling they nearly crashed into Sam's house.

"Danny! Window!" Sam yelled just before collision. The halfa made them invisible at the very last minute. They re-appeared in once in Sam's room only to crash head first into the Goth's CDs. The resulting mess was very unpleasant. Sam got up and pulled a Dumpty Humpty CD out of her ponytail while Danny pulled something out from under him. It was a Hanukkah present from Sam's parents. She quickly opened the small box. Danny stared at her present with childlike amazement.

"Wow. A square top!" Sam frowned an annoyed frown.

"It's called a dreidel captain clueless." She then spun it for effect, memorizing Danny.

"We've been best friends for as far back as my memory goes and yet you've never known what a dreidel is. I'm not sure whether to be upset that I'm in love with someone this clueless or shocked that you're this clueless. Are you even listening to me?" Sam was clearly annoyed that Danny seemed to think the dreidel was the most important thing in the world.

"Spiny…" He said in an almost trance like state. Then seemingly out of nowhere Danny's ghost sense when off. The Box Ghost flew into Sam's room and grabbed the dreidel.

"What travesty is this? A noble box, fused to a hideous triangle and cylinder! I, the Box Ghost, will not stand for this!" Danny went ghost and prepared to fight him, then he suddenly turned human and sat back down.

"Eh, you're not worth it." Danny told the box obsessed specter.

"The Box Ghost is so worth it! I'll prove it!" The Box Ghost then flew out the window and raised his pudgy arms and his hands began to glow green. Danny and Sam watched in horror as all the dreidels in Amity Park merged together to become a giant box shaped monster! Danny went ghost again and flew up to the monster, preparing to punch it. Yet just as he got close enough, the box monster merely flicked him away.

"Excellent! I shall call you Driedel-zilla! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost then vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALLWEWANNADOISEATYOURBRAINSALLWEWANNADOISEATYOURBRAIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casper High's football star, Dash Baxter was currently in the shower singing Hannah Montana songs.

"Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it!" Dash sang horrible off key. The all of a sudden Danny crashed through the wall and landed in the shower.

"AHHH!" Dash screamed.

"AHHHH!" Danny screamed. The two continued screaming for what seemed like forever. Finally Danny flew away leaving Dash dumbfounded.

"Is my singing really that bad?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CODEMONKEYLIKEFRITOSCODEMONKEYLIKETABANDMOUNTAINDEWYES

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's too powerful!" Danny yelled to Sam.

"Why are you all wet?" The Goth asked in response.

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny sat down and his significant other paced around, both trying to think of a plan on how to defeat Dreidel-zilla.

"Aww man, he just destroyed the mall. I was gonna buy a dreidel." The halfa complained.

"Less talking more thinking!" Sam responded. For several minutes the two just stood still. Locked in intense thought. Finally Sam's eyes lit up, not literally of course.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"What?" Sam got a smug grin.

"Just do what I say and it will all make sense." Several minutes later Danny, Sam and _Technus_ stood in the ruins of what was what the center of town.

"Wait a second, if we're enemies, then why I am Technus, unquestioned lord of all things that must be plugged in to work, helping you?" The very confused ghost asked.

"Because we told to?" Danny suggested. Technus sighed.

"Good enough for me. So what am I supposed to do again?" Sam pointed to a pile of various electronic devices.

"You need to make a one of those cyber-techno body thingies you always make that looks like the hottest woman you can think of." Sam explained.

Technus shrugged and got to work in creating his new body. When he was done Danny and Sam looked up to see the lord of all technology and beeping now looked like… a giant Paulina. Sam looked utterly disgusted and Danny's mouth hung open.

"Look at the size of those..." Sam glared daggers her boyfriend, "eyes!" Danny finished, he then smiled meekly at Sam, hoping his death would be quick. Meanwhile the giant Paulina-Technus walked up to Dreidel-zilla.

"Hey good looking." Technus said in his till male voice and fluffed his/her hair. Despite the creepiness Dreidel-zilla clearly didn't care and with his eyes literally turning to hearts he ran, arms wide open at Technus. Realizing the situation, Technus of course ran for his life. The two then ran off into the sunset. Danny watched, secretly sad to see Paulina-Technus go. Sam then walked up behind him.

"So, now that that's over what do you want to?" She asked, hoping the answer involved the two of them being alone, in her room, all alone… Danny bent down and picked up an indiscriminate object. He eyes filled with joy when he realized what it was.

"You what I want to do Sam?" He said suggestively.

"What?" She said in a similar tone.

"Play with this dreidel!" Danny then sat down and then began to spin the dreidel and became completely mesmerized by it once again. Sam sighed.

"If you can't beat them, join them I guess." She sat down next to Danny and he put his arm around her. Before Sam knew it both of them were completely hypnotized by the spinning dreidel.

* * *

Woo! I just barely made it on time. Hopefully I'll update sooner for the next chapter. 


	3. Do Not Feed the Latkes

"YOU DID WHAT?" Pam asked, completely shocked.

"What? I just invited Danny and his family over for dinner." Sam replied.

"Do you have a death wish? Because this night will end horribly!" Jeremy added.

"Well you guys are going to have to get used to them after all Danny's probably going to be your son-in-law eight-ten years from now." Sam thought this was perfect reasoning. True, Jack and Maddie did have a knack for getting her parents injured, completely accidentally of course, but the Goth was sure things would be better this time. If not, at least they couldn't do anything worse than last time. That was a horrible, horrible experience and Sam thought it was impossible they could do anything worse. She was dead wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VOTEFORZUL'JINVOTEFORZUL'JINVOTEFORZUL'GINVOTEFORZUL'JINYAY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Pam and Jeremy had reluctantly accepted their fate and prepared dinner for an additional four people. But they hadn't completely submitted. The doorbell rang and Sam answered it. She opened it to find the Fentons, who couldn't help but burst out laughing, even Maddie. Sam's parents had reasoned she had forced them into this, so they forced her into the pinkest-prettiest dress in the entire world.

"Laugh one more time and no one will find your bodies." The Fentons immediately shut their mouths. As Jack, Maddie and Jazz sat down Danny and Sam lingered at the door. Danny looked as he was about to say something, then in a bout of oddly non-clueless thinking he decided against it. It seemed like he could hardly stand not making a joke about the dress.

"Danny, can I trust you to keep your parents from sending anyone to the hospital?" The not so gothy looking Goth asked.

"Well, what's in it for me?" He bargained playfully.

"I'll let you have my dreidel."

"DEAL!" Danny could hardly contain his joy. (**AN: Teehee Danny's a little kid when it comes to spinning toys.**)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCOJOCO'S

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far dinner was going along smoothly. By smoothing I mean no one had gotten hurt. Jack was currently talking non-stop about his latest invention.

"So dad, what does it do?" Danny asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Well I don't exactly know. I just put a bunch of parts together so they would make a cool beeping noise when I press this button!" Jack explained. He then pressed it several times for emphasis. Sam then "accidentally" spilled soy-milk all over her dress.

"Aww, it looks like I'll just have to wear something else." Pam and Jeremy seethed but let Sam get up and leave.

"I hope she brings my dreidel." Danny said mainly to himself. He then proceeded to explain the awesomeness of dreidels to everyone. Jack seemed just as mesmerized as him. Everyone else was bored out of their minds. Sam then came back down in her usual attire. Danny looked disappointedly at her dreidel-less hands.

"Lets eat I'm starving here!" Ida Manson complained. Jack looked mortified.

"You're alive!?" He screamed. Pam went into the kitchen and came out with what appeared to by a tray of giant hash browns.

"Giant hash browns! Hanukkah never ceases to amaze me." Danny commented. Sam sighed.

"They're called latkes. Try one." Danny stared at it and tentatively poked the food with his fork.

"Are you sure its not going to make me throw up?" He nervously inquired. Sam had already taken a large bite out of one. This made the halfa even more jumpy. Usually whatever Sam at made him through up. As he contemplated trying the latke Jack sniffed his.

"Hmm, needs seasoning." He pulled out the Fenton Whatever It Does as he had just named it and fired the device at the unfortunate latke. It smoked for a few minutes.

"Aww, I sure I made spice shooter." Jack hung his head low. Then the latke reared up, revealing rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth and lunged at Jeremy! He screamed in terror and fell out his chair while struggling to dislodge the carnivorous dish. Pam leapt onto her husband struggled to remove the latke. Everyone was horrified except Jack.

"Ah ha! So that's what it does! It brings food to life the first time, but shoots spices the second!" Jack whipped out the Fenton Whatever it Does and shot all of the latkes. Soon the all got up and lunged at Jack, clinging to his massive girth.

"Hee hee! It tickles!" He remarked. Maddie ripped one off to reveal that the latke had left a huge bloody wound on Jack's stomach. He promptly fainted and the parasitic predators got up, each having left similar wounds and looked for new hosts.

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" Sam yelled. A very bizarre chase, humans vs. latkes broke out. The two groups chased each other around the Manson mansion for what seemed like hours. Finally Danny grabbed Sam, leaving them behind from the others.

"Sam, I know what I've got to do. If I don't make it out alive, I love you and tell my parents they're freaks." Sam stood back. Danny got into a cowboy type stance and beckoned the carnivorous latkes.

"Come and get me." He taunted. The holiday foods charged. Danny grabbed the leader and stuffed into his mouth, chewed mercilessly and swallowed. He then moved on to the next and the next after that. But there were just so many. One lunged for his head, but just as it seemed that it was his end Sam's hand shot up and grabbed the latke. The Goth held the struggling monstrosity to her mouth.

"This is probably against my ultra-recyclo vegetarianism in more ways then I can count. But it has to be done." Reluctantly she ate the latke. Between the two of them, it took only a few minutes for the remaining marauding foodstuffs to meet their gastric ends.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Jeremy (Who had finally got the originally killer latke off his face) and Pam found the two lovebirds lying on the floor, hands on their stomachs, moaning with indigestion and surrounded by latke crumbs. They thought it was best to not ask.

"I never want to see another latke as long as I live." Danny moaned.

"That can be arranged." Sam groaned in reply. About and hour later and several bottles of Tums they began to feel better.

" Heh? What happened where I am?" Ida was very confused, Jack had bored her to sleep and she had missed the whole latke fiasco.

"It's a long, painful, story." Jeremy replied.

"Dreidel please." Danny demanded.

"You think after what happened you're still getting that dreidel?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Please." Danny made puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip.

"I will not be moved by that old trick." Five minutes later Sam handed him dreidel.

"I can't believe that worked!" Danny commented as he spun the dreidel around.

"Speaking of presents. I found the funny tea shirt. It doesn't make any sense but I figured you might like it." Ida pulled out a black tea shirt that said in red print "I survived a latke attack." Everyone chuckled nervously. Ida of course was unaware of how accurate the shirt was.

"Happy Hanukkah." She added as Sam took the shirt.

"Uh, thanks grandma. I'll… go put it on right now." Danny's head popped up from watching the dreidel.

"Ooo can I watch?" He asked jokingly. Everyone had a good laugh from that.

"No I'm serious."

* * *

When I first started writing this chapter I wasn't too happy with it. But as I wrote the story fleshed out and it came out better than excepted. 


	4. Chanukkiyahs are no Laughing Matter

It was almost tomorrow, I was tired and so I've noticed a ton of spelling mistakes in this chapter. So I'm making this new, updated version.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Danny flew into Sam's room. He landed beside her bed and quietly turned human. Then, still trying not to make a peep, he got closer to Sam's face until their noses where touching.

"SAM, WAKE UP!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. The Goth's hand shot out and clutched his throat.

"Do you want my parents to know you're here? Because they already are pretty angry with anyone who's last name is Fenton after the whole latke fiasco and if they find you here I'm pretty sure there're going to come to some very bad conclusions." Sam whispered in a furious tone.

"Why are you waking me up at eleven anyway?" She asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Well did you try warm milk?"

"Yep."

"Counting sheep?"

"Yep." Danny left out one detail of this, when he tried to count sheep his mind kept drifting to some other thoughts about a certain Goth without clothes on.

"Hmm, how about I show you something cool." Sam suggested.

"Okay." Danny was a little nervous. Hanukkah was a very dangerous holiday this year so he had bad feeling about whatever Sam was going to show him. She got out of bed and walked towards the door of her room. Sam looked to see if Danny was following. Instead he was just standing there. The halfa currently was "observing" Sam's nightgown, or to be more precise, the very small nightgown. Realizing she had accidentally made herself into eye candy Sam sternly motioned to her face. Obviously meaning "Eyes up here Danny." He reluctantly obliged.

Finally the two reached the living room where on a shelf sat a small bronze candle holding object. It had nine candles, the one in the center being slightly taller.

"I've seen these things before. What is it?" Danny asked.

"This is the Manson Chanukkiyah. It's been in my family for seven generations. DON'T TOUCH IT! Every day we light a certain number of candles on it. One candle for each day of Hanukkah so far and the middle one. Today's the fourth day so five candles should be lit. I guess while I'm here I'll light the other one for tomorrow." Sam then looked deathly serious at Danny.

"I'm going to go get the lighter. You stay here and don't touch the Chanukkiyah. If you break it. My parents will kill and I'll kill your ghost half afterwards. If that's possible."

"Don't worry Sam you can count on me." Danny had his fingers crossed behind his back. Sam left and once he was sure that she was gone Danny carefully poked the Chanukkiyah with his index finger. Then as he drew it away the menorah fell over with a loud gong. Clearly due to its age it was very delicate. Danny panicked and picked the Chanukkiyah up; the stem was bent so it now pointed sideways. The halfa tried to bend in back in place but that only caused it to snap in two.

"Oh no. Oh no. What I'm gonna do? I can't let Sam find out!" Danny ran out of the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DESTROYUSALL!DESTROYUSALL!DESTROYUSALL!DESTROYUSALL!OHNO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, lighter in hand, was walking back to the living room. As she passed her room she saw the door was open a crack. Inside Danny was frantically looking for something to fix the destroyed Chanukkiyah with. At the moment Sam looked in Danny had stumbled upon her underwear dour. Danny looked shocked and pulled out a pair of black lacy panties with "I heart DP" written on them. Clearly they were custom made and something he shouldn't be looking at. A little creped out by this almost fangirlsh secret of Sam's he didn't notice her walk up behind him.

"Any particular reason why you're looking through my underwear?" Danny nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uh, I was just, um…" Sam put her finger to his lips.

"I'm too tired to get angry. Come on Danny, let's light the Chanukkiyah and then your going home." The halfa realized he needed to think of solution and fast.

"Wait Sam! I just remembered, I forgot to give you your Hanukkah present."

"You already gave me one. And I already got one today from my parents since you took the dreidel. It was a nice pink dress that I shredded to bits."

"Yeah but my present was just a joke. I have to give you a real one! But its… at my house… yeah that's it… I left it at my house." Danny stuttered, a plan forming in his head.

"You can give it to me tomorrow."

"It'll just take a second."

"Fine." Danny went ghost and started to pick Sam up bridal-style when she leapt away from him blushing madly.

"I'm kind of not wearing anything underneath my nightgown. And as you know it's very short, and you can probably guess what would happen if you carried me that way." Sam's entire face was read. Danny was turned on. But those thoughts disappeared when he remembered what Sam would do to him when she found out about the now destroyed Chanukkiyah. So holding Sam in a way that wouldn't leave her exposed the two flew to Danny's house. When they came in the halfa briefly noticed it was now the fifth day of Hanukkah. And in certainly wasn't going to be a good one.

* * *

Ooh Danny's in trouble now…I would like to thank WolfChibi-Chan for the information on the Chanukkiyah. Honestly I just thought it was called a menorah. 


	5. Fake Tears can Really Come in Handy

"Sam you look cold." Danny told her, desperately trying to think of a way to keep Sam from finding about the destroyed Chanukkiyah.

"Well, not really." She replied.

"Just lie down for a second and you'll be warm in no time."

"O-kay…" Sam climbed into Danny's bed and he pulled the covers up over her.

"There. Nice and cozy. While I get your present why don't you listen to some soothing music?" The Goth was getting really confused. Danny turned on his radio and put it on some really soothing almost lullaby type music. He then ran downstairs and came up with a glass of white liquid.

"You seem thirsty Sam, how about some warm soy milk?" Sam took the milk and drank some. She felt a wave of tiredness come over her.

"Danny… what are you… trying to…" She then began to snore loudly. Danny rubbed his hands together and had an evil grin.

"Ha-ha! Phase one of operation make sure Sam doesn't find out I broke the Chanuwhateveritscalled is complete. She should be out until morning so I've plenty of time." Danny got up to Sam and kissed her own the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Sam. Hehe" He then went ghost and flew back to the mansion. He Landed in front of the destroyed Chanukkiyah, turned human and picked it up.

"There's only one person who can help me." He then went to the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKEISALIETHECAKE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed the phone and muttered a half asleep "Hello."

"Tucker I need your help. " Danny said over the phone.

"Dude, it one in the morning, what could you possibly need help with?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to Sam's house and she doesn't wear underwear to bed so I touched her-"

"Whoa! I'm not sure I want to hear this!" Tucker yelled, rather disturbed. Danny didn't seem to have heard that.

"So anyway she showed me her-"

"Bad images!"

"It was some kind of chanuwhatist and then I touched it and it broke and Sam's in my bed. PLEASE HELP ME TUCKER I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE AGAIN!" The halfa pleaded.

"I have no idea what you've done but it sounds serious. Where are you?"

"Sam's living room. Hurry I don't know how long the sleeping pills I put in her soy milk will last!"

"I'll be right over." Tucker sighed, he was very confused and was having to deal with some vary bad mental images, but it was clear Danny needed help really bad so he got out of bed, got dressed and headed to Sam's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STILLALIVESTILLALIVESTILLALIVESTILLALIVESTILLALIVESTILLALIVEOH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker entered the Manson mansion to find Danny holding the destroyed Chanukkiyah.

"Thank goodness you're here. Help me fix it!" Danny pleaded.

"Well there's only one way to do that." A few minutes later the two teens were wielding blowtorches and began to smelt the two pieces back together.

"Ta da! I think it came out nice." Tucker said. Danny on the other hand looked mortified. The Chanukkiyah had been melted and now looked like some kind of bronze spider with candles sticking out of its knees.

"Ta da? TA DA? Its even worse than before!" Danny fell to his knees.

"I'm doomed! DOOMED!" Then he heard the sound of Tucker snoring. He had fallen asleep standing up. The halfa groaned.

"What will I do? Its not like I can just go out and buy a new one. Wait- that's it! I'll buy a new one from the All Night Holiday Supply Store!" Danny went ghost and slung Tucker over his shoulder. After dropping Tucker off and turned human and entered the Supply store.

"I need a chanu- a chanuk- no that's not it, a chamrock, no a chownika, no a choochooniker, no-"

"Do you by any chance mean a Chanukkiyah?" The store clerk asked, wondering why there was a fourteen year old boy in his pajamas wanting to buy a Chanukkiyah at one in the morning.

"No that's not it. I've got it! I need a Chanukkiyah!" Danny proudly announced. The clerk sighed.

"Sorry we're all out. But we do have one menorah left." He pulled out an exact replica of Sam's destroyed Chanukkiyah, but Danny didn't have the best memory of what it looked like.

"Is there any difference between that and Chanukkiyah?" He asked.

"Would a difference prevent you from buying it?"

"Yeah."

"Then its exactly the same."

"I'll take it!" Danny exclaimed.

"That'll be fifty dollars." The clerk told him.

"But the price tag says twenty five." Danny brought up.

"Oh, that? That's just a typo." The clerk fibbed.

"Okie dokie." Danny handed him a fifty.

"Anything else I can help you with young man?" The clerk, hoping to scam Danny again.

"Well, do you make custom made gifts?" The clerk nodded. An hour later Danny walked out of the store with a large bag in his hand. He walked back into Sam's house and put the menorah in the Chanukkiyah's place.

"Perfect!" Danny yawned and flew back to his house. More asleep than awake he climbed into his bed. His last thoughts were "I can't help but think I'm forgetting something." Then he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHCOW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Sam woke up, wondering why the pillow she was cuddling felt so warm. The Goth opened her eyes to find it wasn't a pillow at all, but Danny.

"AHH!" She screamed, waking the halfa up.

"AHH!" He screamed. The two fell out of Danny's bed.

"Oops. Sorry Sam, I forgot you were there." Said Goth then kicked Danny where you do not want to be kicked.

"Really! I didn't do anything to you! I swear!" Sam looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"I believe you." She then hugged him.

"And you do make a good pillow." She added jokingly. Danny got up and pulled a wrapped box out from his desk.

"Happy Hanukkah not joking this time Sam." She opened the present and found something she certainly hadn't been expecting. It was a pair of black boxers that said I heart SM on them.

"Now we match!" Danny explained. At first Sam was confused, and then she realized what Danny was referring to. She began to chuckle, then giggle and then it turned into a full blown laugh. Pretty soon Danny joined in and soon the two lovebirds were laying on the floor laugh their heads off. Sam rolled over and kissed Danny.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Danny responded.

"Take me home please. I don't want to know how you parents would react to finding me here."

"Good idea." Danny grabbed Sam around the waist so as to respect her privacy and flew her home. Once they landed in Sam's room they started kissing again. Lets give them some privacy now. (**AN: I know what your thinking… all they did was kiss.**)

"Want to help me light the Chanukkiyah now?" Sam asked after their make out session had ended. A feeling of dread instantly washed over Danny, then he remembered the replacement menorah and calmed down.

"Sure. I'd love too." He finally answered. The two went downstairs to the spot where the Mason Chanukkiyah had been the previous night. Sam started laughing again.

"Very, ha-ha, funny Danny." Sam wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"What's so funny?" He asked, getting nervous.

"Playing a little joke on me are you? Ha, a Chanukkiyah has nine candles. This thing only has seven!" Danny's eyes widened in horror.

"So, where'd you put it?" Sam asked.

"Uh. You see Sam, there's a funny story behind that…" The Goth's smile turned to a frown and she grabbed Danny by his shirt.

"Daniel Fenton what did you do?" Danny shrunk back from his significant other's glare. He fell to the floor and covered his face with his hands. When the halfa looked up his eyes were streaming tears.

"Sam! Please forgive me! I broke the chanuthing and I couldn't fix it so I bought a menorah thing because the clerk said they were the same! I'm so sorry Sam!" Danny chocked out in between sobs. The Goth's anger melted away instantly. She bent down and hugged Danny.

"Its okay sweetheart. I forgive you. We'll fix this." Danny smiled evilly as he slipped the bottle of fake tears into his pocket. Then the two teens heard something that instantly dashed their hopes.

"Samantha! Where are you?" Pam called. Sam's parents then walked into the living room. Laying their eyes upon Danny their faces developed nasty frowns.

"What is he doing here!?" Jeremy Manson asked.

"I was just showing Danny the Chanukkiyah." Sam replied.

"Yeah let's go with that." Danny added. Pam walked started to walk towards the menorah when Sam jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing mom?" She asked nervously.

"I'm just going to light the Chanukkiyah." She replied with a puzzled tone.

"Uh, I already did that. Why don't we just go eat breakfast?" Jeremy pushed her aside.

"You're acting strange Sam. Is there something wrong with the- WHERE'S THE CNANUKKIYAH?!" Danny and Sam hung their heads low.

"Want to borrow my bottle of fake tears?" Danny whispered to Sam. She reached into his hand and took the bottle.

"Well, you see, what happened was…" Sam began to explain.

"I was going to get a drink of water when I accidentally knocked it over and Sam saw me so we went and bought a new one but then we realized it was a menorah not a Chanukkiyah." Ida explained. Danny and Sam stared at her dumbstruck.

"Its okay mother. It was just an accident." Pam and Jeremy left leaving Danny, Sam and Ida alone.

"Grandma why'd you do that? In fact, how did you know we broke it?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to help." Ida smiled.

"Besides I never get to appear this much in the series."

"Huh?" Danny and Sam asked.

"…Of events leading up to now." Ida added nervously. They all laughed. After that Ida left leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"So are you mad at me for breaking the Chanukkiyah?" Danny asked her. Sam sighed.

"No." The two hugged. Meanwhile Jeremy walked into the room with a new Chanukkiyah. The lovebirds looked shockingly at him.

"Oh come on! It obvious some one was going to break that one. In fact it's kind of nice. Now we can use this new one your mother's been saving."

* * *

I think this was my longest chapter ever written! Ever! Unfortunately now I'm officially out of ideas. Also I would like to thank WolfChibi-Chan for the idea of Danny replacing the Chanukkiyah with a menorah. 


	6. Its not Hard to Get Kicked out of Temple

Thanks Phantomfangirl for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

"Aww Sam, do I have to?" Danny half asked half pleaded.

"Please. For me." Sam pouted her lip and made that classic puppy dog eye expression. Danny hated how Sam got so cheery during the holidays. It meant she had a lot easier a time convincing him to do something.

"Okay, I'll go." Sam hugged him.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll either like the temple or you'll hate it. Either way consider it payback for breaking the Chanukkiyah." The Goth grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way to the Jewish version of Church. Once they arrived Danny looked around.

"Hey, where are your parents?" He asked.

"They don't want to be seen with you." Sam answered, almost proudly. "Now be careful. Its Hanukkah so the temple should be extra crowded and I don't want you getting lost." Unfortunately that's exactly what happened. While pushing through a large crowd of very fat old men Danny lost Sam's hand.

_No problem, I'll find her in no time_. Danny thought to himself. Fifteen minutes later he was completely lost.

"Okay, did I take a right at that hallway or that hallway?" He asked himself. The halfa continued his wanderings and eventually ended up back at the entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CABOOSEFOR08!CABOOSEFOR08!CABOOSEFOR08!CABOOSEFOR08!ITSTRUE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sam was looking for Danny when she bumped into her parents.

"There you are Sam. I'm so glad you changed your mind about brining _Danny_." Pam spat out 'Danny'.

"No I didn't. I lost him in the crowd." The Goth explained.

"Great. Let's hope you never find him!" Jeremy told his daughter. They then dragged Sam into wherever they were supposed to go. (**AN: I am in no way trying to be disrespectful to Jewish people. I just know virtually nothing about temple.**)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMYAY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny wasn't doing to well in finding his significant other. Apparently there was a "No Loitering" rule and he was kicked out by a law obsessed off duty police officer. Now he was wandering the streets wondering what he should do now.

"Hey! Kid! Yeah you!" The halfa heard a rasp voice whisper.

"Who's there?" Danny asked.

"Just me. The Hobo." Danny looked and saw a textbook example of a hobo sitting against a building he was walking by.

"Um, hello." The halfa nervously responded.

"You seem upset." Hobo observed.

"Yeah. My girlfriend wanted me to go to temple with her but then a got lost and then some law obsessed freak kicked me out. Literally!" Danny rubbed his sore posterior for emphasis.

"The same thing happened to me when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So what did do you do?"

"Why I became a hobo of course." He then belched on Danny's face. The halfa began to look rather green and covered his nose.

"You wanna become a hobo, boy? It's real easy!" Hobo raised his arms and Danny swore the stench from his armpits singed his eyebrows off.

"No (cough) thanks!"

"Suit yourself." The Hobo then pulled out what appeared to be a burrito stuffed with garbage and shoved it into his mouth.

"Uh, I think I better go." Danny ran off. Once he was out of smell distance, the halfa stopped to rest. "Okay, time for plan B." Danny went ghost and phased into the temple. He began to look through the various rooms hoping to find Sam. Finally he found her. Danny was just about to land in the hallway and turn human when a chilling (well not really) voice rang out behind him.

"So, we meet at last Danny Phantom."

"Dude, I just saw four days ago." Danny replied to the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" The specter yelled, unable to think of a good comeback. Danny sighed.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." The halfa fired an ecto blast at the box ghost. Unfortunately said ghost was too stupid to turn intangible so he crashed into the Jewish equivalent of a priest or minister. Even more unfortunately this was the time Danny chose to make himself visible as he sucked the box ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled furiously. Said half ghost then pointed to the thermos.

"HE STARTED IT!"

* * *

This chapter was exceptionally hard to write, because as I mentioned earlier I'm know next to nothing about Jewish religious practices. I hope the less descriptive parts didn't come off as offensive. And I'm terribly sorry if they did. I still need ideas for the last two chapters. So please review. 


	7. Your Conscience is Your Friend

It seems like the last chapter was my worst. It only got one review! And unfortunately, because I'm out of ideas this one will probably be worse. I could think of was a fluffy DXS moment and a scene that I liked so much I've decided to make into its own story because it has nothing to do with Hanukkah. So here's my attempt at another chapter.

* * *

"Daniel Fenton I don't know what to do with you," Sam rambled on as she paced in front of Danny's bed. Currently they were having a talk about the "temple incident" from yesterday. "That man had to be hospitalized!"

"The box ghost started it!" Danny said defensively. The Goth sighed.

"I don't get it. You're a clueless idiot with a dysfunctional hero complex and the remarkable ability to make horrible decisions and yet… I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sam the grabbed the halfa and kissed him for a long time. When she let go of him Danny just stood still in a love struck daze. Finally he regained his composer and stood up, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Sam, the people you love are the people you hate the most. I mean come on, you're a selfish hypocrite who doesn't think things through _at all_ and I've put up with you all these years. What does that say?"

"Wow Danny. That was really deep." Sam said, impressed at Danny, a straight D minus student thinking up something that complex.

"I heard it on a cartoon." The halfa explained.

"Danny, you never cease to amaze me." Sam replied. "Anyway back to the temple incident. Why didn't you just suck him into the Fenton Thermos?"

"Because… Uh, I'll get back to you on that." Danny blushed due to embarrassment from his clearly idiotic decision. "I wonder what happened to Dreidel-zilla and Paulina/Technus." Danny brought up, trying to change the subject.

"I think they got hitched in Vegas or something. I saw Ember, Spectra and Desiree talking about it earlier when they escaped the ghost zone this morning." Sam was referring to the events of the morning which had consisted of Ember, Spectra and Desiree escaping. Danny of course thought they were trying to take over the world. Eventually the three ghost girls revealed that they don't plot evil on holidays and were trying to get some last minute Christmas presents.

"What? Do you just think there are malls and outlet stores floating around in the ghost zone for us to do our Christmas shopping in?" An indignant Ember asked before being sucked into the thermos, for example.

"Speaking of marriage…" Danny trailed off. Sam looked at him; for once she was the clueless one. Having no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, I was dropping the 'ghostly Christmas shoppers' off in the ghost zone when I ran into Clockwork. And I asked him he would show me my future and he said 'Fine, fine! Stop asking me already. So he said that in the future…"

"Let me guess we're m-"

"You and Tucker are married with twelve kids!" A look of pure horror arose on Sam's face.

"WHAT!?" Danny fell to the ground and burst into laughter.

"You should've, ha-ha, seen the, ha, look on your, ha-ha, face Sam!" The Goth crouched over him and desperately muttered through her clenched teeth "Must… not… kill… Danny…"

Then two much smaller versions of Sam appeared on her shoulders. One was dressed as a devil, the other as a gothic looking angle.

"Come on! Kill him! Strangle him with his socks!" The evil side of Sam's conscience ordered.

"No Sam don't do it- Oh what am I saying? That sock idea is awesome! You should totally do it" The good side of her conscience agreed. Sam just continued to fight over what to do to the still laughing halfa.

"Hey, I don't think we're getting through to her. Wanna go on a double date with Danny's consciences?" Evil Sam asked.

"Sure!" The two figments of Sam's imagination hopped off her shoulders and walked over to Danny's head.


	8. Miracles are Very Special

Danny was upset. It seemed that everything that that went wrong this Hanukkah seemed to, in some way, be related to him. He was currently talking with Tucker in the techno geek's room.

"I can't believe Hanukkah's almost over." He told Tucker.

"Yeah, it was almost like I was hardly there." The techno geek responded. Danny sighed.

"Tucker, am I bad boyfriend?" He asked.

"I don't like you that way!"

"No! I mean to Sam. Am I?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Lets see. I promised her I would make sure my parents wouldn't hurt anyone, killer latkes almost ate everybody, I broke her Chanukkiyah, and nearly killed some religious leader at temple, and I willing let her get wedgied to the flagpole."

"Wow Danny, you really can make yourself sound like a jerk." Tucker commented.

"I want to make it up to Sam somehow. But I can't think of anything." The ghost boy hung his head low.

"Yeah, it'd take a miracle to make up for all that." Tucker kidded, trying to cheer his friend up.

"THAT'S IT! Tucker you're a genius! I'll give Sam a miracle!"

"Danny, you can't give someone a miracle. They just happen."

"Well I'll make one happen!" Danny ran out of his friend's room and out the house to plot what to give Sam for a miracle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEFN'CHEESEBEEFN'CHEESEBEEFN'CHEESEBEEFN'CHEESEILIKECHEESE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was currently sitting on a bench in the park, watching the snow fall. She was tempted to stick her tongue out and catch one but with today's air pollution the Goth decided it wasn't worth poisoning herself with whatever toxic waste had ended up in the snow. As she continued to contemplate this two mitten-clad hands covered Sam's eyes, causing her to jump before realizing they were Danny's.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What would you want in a miracle?"

"Well the generic stuff of course. You know, world peace, no more animal cruelty, everyone stops polluting, Paulina is gruesomely murdered…"

"Anything that could actually happen?" Sam responded to the question by pulling Danny on to the bench and laying her head against his shoulder.

"Nope. I don't need a miracle. I've got everything I could want. Great friends, the world isn't in mortal danger… at the moment, my family loves me… in their own creepy preppy way, and I have you."

"But I'm a terrible screw-up. I've practically ruined Hanukkah for you."

"No you haven't! What gave you that idea?"

"Well I don't see how anyone could see getting suspended from a flagpole, nearly getting eaten by latkes and having someone destroy a priceless family heirloom as anything but a ruined holiday." Danny sighed. "I'm a terrible boyfriend aren't I Sam? Be honest."

"No, your not."

"I SAID BE HONEST!"

"I am. Danny, you said it yourself. The people you love are the people you really don't like. I admit this hasn't been the best Hanukkah but you certainly didn't ruin it. And before you ask. Yes Danny, you are a major screw-up, but that's okay. I wouldn't love you if you weren't, because then you wouldn't be you. And do you know why I don't like referring to us as boyfriend and girlfriend? Because I like you more than just some term that half the time means nothing. The only miracle I could ever think of that I didn't already mention is if you got that through your clueless head. I want to spend the rest of my life you with." Sam took a deep breath, a necessary thing after such a long winded rant.

"Well then. You've got your miracle Sam. Can I borrow your weS ring for a second? This is kind of an on the spot decision and I didn't have time to prepare."

"Sure, I guess." Sam took the ring off and handed it to Danny. He then got off the bench and got on one knee, with the ring in his hand. The Goth was very confused.

"Samantha Manson, when we're older, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Sam put her ring back on the two lovebirds kissed on the bench for a while.

"I'll get you a real engagement ring when we're closer to actually getting married. Sorry I didn't have anything right now. It was kind of an on the spot decision."

"And the best one of your life." Sam commented. "But Danny, I have a few conditions. One: I would like to be married on Halloween if possible. Two: There's in no chance in heck I'm wearing a white dress. And Three: We're having at least three kids, preferably six but that might be aiming a bit high." Danny just smiled and hugged his new fiancé.

"I wonder how our parents are going to take the fact that we're fourteen and engaged." Danny thought out loud.

"Hey, its not we're actually tying the knot anytime soon." Sam replied. The two then walked out of the park, hand in hand. The first person they decided to tell was Tucker, who fainted on the spot. Then they decided to tell Jazz, same reaction. Finally, deciding that they had had their share of seeing people faint today, Danny and Sam decided to just lay on the formers bed and cuddle.

"You know Sam, over these past eight days I've learned something."

"What?" His fiancé of about an hour asked.

"Hanukkah is… interesting."

Sam could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Woo! I'm finally done, now I know how Jonathan Coulton felt after Thing a Week ended. But thanks to some glitch with Fanfiction I couldn't post the chapter for some reason, its late! I TRIED PEOPLE! The whole engagement thing started off as a joke in chapter seven. But I was out of ideas and it seemed to fit. Sam got her miracle after all, Danny stopped being clueless (for about five minutes). Also this chapter had several deleted scenes. If you want to know about them just ask in a review and I'll pm you. They were cut out for time and because one was a little too mature. Thanks for reading this story and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and an even more special thanks to those who gave me suggestions and helped with my clear lack of knowledge on Hanukkah. See you next time! 


End file.
